Pacifica's Knockout Dream Redux
by Leolamin1997
Summary: Oneshot-For the last five days Pacifica had been preparing for her families Party and is exhausted. Infuriated with her parents she wishes she can blow off some steam, and with the intervention of the Dream Demon Bill Cipher it's come true. Pacifica now finds herself in a dream match against a powerful opponent. Though will this dream turn into a nightmare? GET READY TO RUMBLE!


**Pacifica's Knockout Dream**

 _Note: This is a reworked version of an old story I did. This takes place before Northwest Manor Mystery. I based this story of an image by Jose Ramiro and a cool boxing manga on pivix created by Tenyawanya. Hope you all enjoy the story :)_

Pacifica Elise Northwest was exhausted, next week her family was holding their annual party for all their rich and privileged friends and associates. For the last five days her parents have been preparing her for the party, reviewing proper etiquette, ball room dance, and party conversation. She has to do this review every year before the party, she has practically taken every single word to memory, yet every year she has to do this. Her parents tell her it's just to be certain, she would object to this but that cursed bell always puts her in her place. She has come to call this the week of hell, everyday leaving her tired and stressed. Over the years she has developed a way to deal with this, the way being laying in her bed and playing video games until she passed out. She was a very avid gamer though she never told anyone about it she had an image to uphold. She had an extensive collection of systems and games to choose from and a huge television to play them on. She had an extremely frustrating day so she decided to pull out her favorite Punch Drunk 15 a boxing game. It was the most recent in the series, she booted up the game and went to exhibition mode.

She scrolled through the character selection and went to the creation selects, the game had a very extensive create your own boxer mode. You could customize everything from the clothes, build, fighting style, even they're personality and so much more. She made her boxer to be her own vision of what she could be, she was tall, beautiful, and strong. Her boxer had her long blonde hair, wore her purple eyeliner, and her pioneer boots. She also had a gray sports bra that showed plenty of cleavage (she knew she would grow an impressive pair) and her strong abs, black boxing shorts, and purple boxing gloves. Pacifica sighed as she looked at her created character wishing that she could become the strong woman she created, the game then asked her to choose her opponent, she grinned devilishly as she went back to creations and choose her opponent Mabel Pines. The created boxer perfectly resembled her rival her chestnut hair, rose cheeks, and even her braces. She wore a pink sports bra that resembled one of her sweaters with a heart shaped opening on the chest that showed her breast (smaller than hers of course), light purple shorts with little pink hearts on the side, pink boxing boots, and pink gloves. She originally had a picture on a dartboard but created this character shortly after getting the game.

She had used to hold a strong disdain for the Pines twins, Mabel for attempting to upstage her and Dipper for making a fool out of her. Though the events at the golf course had given her second thoughts about Mabel, nothing changed with Dipper they both did not like each other and had no incline to attempt to even like each other. Though she did secretly find him attractive and only that, he was only eye candy and she did not want to explore the fascination any further. She started the match both boxers appeared in a ring surrounded by stands with screaming fans and flashing lights the MC came to the center of the ring and announced both fighters. Mabel's avatar jumped up and down like she was her own cheerleader, a smile painted on her face, and her gloves raised high and proud.

"WOOHOO let's get this started" Mabel's avatar said excitedly punching the air playfully

It definitely wasn't Mabel's voice but it was as close as Pacifica could get in this game. Pacifica's avatar stood in her corner hands on her hips with a confident and cocky smirk on her lips, the character emitted confidence and control.

"Don't blink sweetie or you'll miss your own knockout" Pacifica's avatar said in a seductive voice pointing a gloved and at Mabel.

Normally she would put the Mabel character on player 2 and just mercilessly beat on the CPU, but she wanted a challenge and put the CPU on the hardest difficulty. The match lasted 6 rounds both the computer and Pacifica fighting with all their might. Mabel's avatar fought very erratically never staying in one place using quick jabs and feints to trip up Pacifica, the downside for her being that although her stamina was impressive if she didn't actually land the hits she would tire out and need to recover. Pacifica's was more calm and calculated swaying to dodge the punches and carefully punching specific areas to either wear them down or open up a new area for attack, her downside being that while she was planning out her attack Mabel would be pounding away at her defenses and get some good punches in. Pacifica finally ended the match with a super move the Hurricane Hook, one of many powerful moves in the game to send your opponent to the mat. Mabel's avatar laid spread eagle on the mat welts and bruises across her face and totally unconscious, Pacifica's avatar not as but still pretty beat up smiled lifting her glove in victory

"What else did you expect" she said confidently the video crowd cheering for her.

Pacifica smiled proud of her victory she turned off her system and passed out on her bed.

In the dreamscape Bill Cipher wandered through the minds of the residents of Gravity Falls, he was looking for some fun by messing with people's dreams but he found nothing interesting. He thought about messing with pine tree and shooting star, until he noticed a set of jumbled images from the Northwest Manor. The images were from an unformed dream, thoughts a person had before going to sleep, and he saw boxing gloves, the shooting star, the pine tree, and the llama.

"So the llama wants to go toe to toe with the shooting star, this is something I can have fun with" Bill said maliciously as he brought the images together creating a dream.

Pacifica shifted around trying to get comfortable when for some reason her soft bed became very uncomfortable rather abruptly. She opened her eyes to bright lights, she knew she turned off her bed room lights before going to sleep. She fully opened her eyes and saw not her fancy chandelier or her purple bedroom ceiling, she instead saw a pale grey ceiling and Fluorescent lamps. She quickly realized this wasn't her room and woke up immediately as she looked around and saw she was in some kind of locker room and was resting on a wooden bench. She got up to her feet and began to look around the room frantically trying to figure out where she was and what was happening, her mind raced until her eyes came upon a full body mirror and all past thoughts and worries completely disappeared as she just stared at the mirror in awe. In the mirror she saw herself in ten years, her body now that of someone in their mid-twenties, and if she hit the gym every day. Abdominals, biceps, each and every muscle in her body overflowed with power she couldn't imagine, she was like an amazon strong and beautiful. Another surprise for her was that she had boxing tape wrapped around her hands and wore the exact same costume her boxing avatar wore eyeliner, sports bra, and all. As she ran her hands up and down her body taking in every curve and harden muscle when a voice came from behind

"Looks like you slept well"

She jumped a bit in surprise but easily recognized the voice as Dippers. She scowled believing this to be some kind of crazy supernatural thing he got her tangled up in again, she spun around prepared to yell her lungs out at him until she actually saw him. Like her he was no longer a child, he was slightly taller than her, his chestnut hair was a bit longer, and he had a goatee. A pine tree hat still sat atop his head and wore a gray short sleeve shirt with a towel on his shoulders. And he went from eye candy to a full course meal, he did not carry over the scrawniness from his youth, even with the shirt covering him the broadness of his shoulders and chest left little to Pacifica's imagination.

"Let's not dawdle around it's time make your entrance" Dipper walked towards her with a pair of purple boxing gloves in hand

Pacifica stood there frozen with a blush on her face trying to avoid looking at him directly, her head snapped up when she heard him say that.

"Entrance, my Entrance for what?" Pacifica asked confused

Dipper merely chuckled as he took one of her hands and fastened the boxing glove on it

"Your entrance for your boxing match your majesty, so that you may show the world your regal elegance before partaking in this barbaric sport" Dipper said in a fake regal accent as he took her other hand and put a glove on it.

Pacifica didn't move as he did this she was trying to figure out what it going on, she want to ask Dipper more questions but quickly threw a boxing robe on her. It was dark purple with a light purple sash and had Northwest in large gold script on the back, she was going to try again but Dipper put his arms her shoulders and brought her face closer to his

"You know you look really sexy in this robe" Dipper said bluntly with a hint of charm in it.

This once again shut Pacifica up and halted all of her thoughts, Dipper pulled the hood over her head and playfully pushed her out the locker room

"Time to tease the Paparazzi" he said as he opened the doors and a flood of flashing lights and screaming people erupted.

Pacifica mostly kept her head down as Dipper helped her through the crowd of people taking pictures asking questions, this was normal for her but she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

As they went down the hall Pacifica saw images, objects and people that looked familiar but she couldn't remember from where. They came to a stop to a large red curtain

"They'll be announcing you soon, hope your pumped up" Dipper said happily to her.

Pacifica had just about enough of being kept in the dark about this situation and prepared to yell at Dipper for some answers until the TV blared on interrupting her again making her sigh in defeat and watch the television. On the TV a blonde haired man in a yellow suit in tie sat at a table, aside from the suit his most distinguishing feature was the eyepatch on his left eye.

"Hello folks I'm Bill Cipher and I welcome you to Punch Drunk 15, we have a special match tonight folks we have the princess of the ring the undefeated Pacifica Northwest for an exhibition match against a challenger who has torn a hole through the league defeating everyone in her path, two undefeated titans going head to head in a Dream Match Folks".

After he finished speaking Pacifica stood there for a moment her brain slowly putting things together, and finally realized why everything seem so familiar. This was all from the game she was her boxing avatar and was about to participate in an actual match, this was all a dream and with all the stress she's going through at home, how exhausted she was, and playing the game before sleeping of course it would turn out like this.

She sighed in relief as she realized she wasn't in any real danger

"Getting in your serious mode huh" Dipper asked her politely

She looked at him and replied "I guess I just relieved some stress".

Although she accepted that this was a dream she didn't understand why Dipper was in it and looked the way he did. She would never have his stupid face in her dreams (would she?).

"Almost time you ready" Dipper said encouragingly

Pacifica looked at her gloved hands she was dreaming and about to be in a boxing match based of her favorite video game the prospect was exciting, and since this was her dream she had nothing to worry about. She smacked her gloves together and replied with confidence

"Oh yeah"

She heard a loud voice coming from the other side of the curtain

"From Gravity Falls, Oregon with a perfect undefeated recorded the princess of the ring Pacifica Northwest!" the announcer roared.

She knew that was her cue and the curtains flew open more light and screaming came, remembering her character from the game she silently walked with Dipper towards the ring a confident smirk on her face. Although this was all in her head the cheers of her name did excite her and filled her with pride, Dipper parted the ropes for her and she entered the ring. She made her way to center ring and removed her hood receiving a pop from the crowd she raised a single glove in the air and spun soaking in all the cheers from her imaginary fans. Pacifica went to her corner and leaned on it, she admitted this felt a lot better than just playing the game.

The lights then went to the opposite corner on a figure in a pink robe hood obscuring her face walked towards the ring doing light jabs and jumping on her toes, her seconds opened the ropes for her and she went to center ring jumping up and down doing showboat punches.

"And her opponent from Piedmont, California the girl who never started unbelieving…"

Pacifica face fell she knew who it as soon as she came down the walkway and the announcer just cemented that fact.

"Mabel Pines!"

The figure threw off her hood revealing the smiling face of Mabel, she jumped, hooted, and pumped her fist up in the air. The crowd cheered her energy and happy go lucky personality could be felt in the very air infecting everyone it touched, everyone except Pacifica who simply sank deeper into her corner. Mabel eventually skipped to her corner and leaned on it, her eyes met Pacifica's and she gave her a determined smirk, this simply made Pacifica scowl at her.

"As much as I hate seeing the two most important women in my life beating the hell out of each other, I couldn't talk her out of this" Dipper said defeated as he waved to Mabel and she waved back.

Pacifica smirked and asked "What afraid I'll beat your precious sister to a pulp"

Dipper returned the smirk and replied "I'm afraid that two people I care about are going to get hurt, and don't underestimate Mabel she come a long way to get here and she's ready to show what she's worth"

Dipper then removed Pacifica's robe and wave of cat calls and howls flooded the stadium. Mabel did the same reveling her body, like Pacifica's her body was mature (her breast were smaller though) and it had the same level of muscle definition as Pacifica's, she wore the outfit of the avatar Pacifica Created. They were both called towards the center by the referee

"Better get a move on princess" Dipper said as he gave her butt light smack moving her forward

Pacifica gave Dipper an angry glare and received a playful smile from Dipper. As she went towards the center she noticed the referee wore yellow stripes instead of black and that he had an eyepatch like the TV man, she quickly wrote it off as a weird dream thing like the crazy flirting Dipper (probably something from dinner setting in a bad way). The referee explained the rules and that this was a 6 round bout, Mabel smiled showing her brace-less teeth

"I trained really hard to get here Pacifica, I can already tell this is going to be awesome" she said happily.

Even in her own dreams Mabel Pines over optimism was off putting, even more so due to the fact that she was about take part in a sport that could leave her black and blue.

"Just don't cry if I beat you" Pacifica said in a dismissive tone extending her arm out

Mabel smiled and replied "I promise not to, if you promise not to" she tapped her glove against Pacifica's.

The referee sent both girls to their corners, Pacifica stood in her corner staring at her gloves until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Dipper stood behind her holding a purple mouthpiece

"You might need this don't want to ruin that dental work" Dipper said with a kind smile on his face

This made Pacifica blush as she opened her mouth allowing Dipper to put the mouthpiece in. She turned to face Mabel who was bouncing on her toes impatiently in her corner showing her pink mouthpiece

"Mabel was pretty secretive about her training, she didn't want me to give you a cheat sheet, but I know my sister and I've seen all of her fights I'll help you when I can" Dipper said as he jumped off the apron on to the floor.

"She'll probably barrel straight at you as soon as the bell rings be ready" Dipper told her.

Pacifica nodded and faced Mabel, seeing her determined eyes. Then Pacifica's eyes widened in surprise and she began to sweat nervously, she forgot one critical point to this entire thing, she didn't know how to box

 **Ding**

The bell rang and as Dipper said Mabel rushed out of her corner straight to her, Pacifica stood there gloves still at her sides shocked by Mabel's speed. Mabel was on her in seconds and fired a right jab straight right towards her face, Pacifica panicked as she saw the punch coming at her. Her mind was overcome with fear of the pain that was soon the come, she knew she had to move but didn't know how, she closed her eyes and waited for the punch to connect. It never did Pacifica opened her eyes and saw that she had skillfully leaned to the right to avoid the fist, she didn't even realized she dodged. Mabel reacted quickly and sent a left hook towards Pacifica's head, once again Pacifica simply thought of dodging and quickly ducked under the hook and got behind Mabel. She stood there in a professional boxing stance proud and strong with a determined look on her face, Pacifica was surprised by her own actions she moved with speed she never knew she had and felt the stance she was currently in wasn't just for show.

"Well this is my dream, I guess playing the game so much drilled it into my memory and is now affecting my dream" she thought rationally.

Mabel turned around but didn't attack she instead went defensive and began circling Pacifica, Pacifica followed suit also circling Mabel.

"Alright I can't just come out swinging, if this dream is based of the game I need to plan my attacks, I should test my abilities first" Pacifica thought.

She kept her defense high and threw a few test punches towards Mabel's guard, it didn't do anything but she was getting a feel for her body and the feeling of throwing a punch. Mabel did the same testing out her defense and trying to find holes, for the entire round Pacifica stayed on the defensive blocking or dodging Mabel's punches. As the round came to its final seconds Mabel took action, she brought her right fist back and fired an uppercut, and instinctively Pacifica moved her head back. But the punch never came, Mabel feinted the uppercut leaving Pacifica with her face open and positioned for a knockdown she fired a straight left towards Pacifica's face. The sound of leather meeting flesh filled the stadium and the audience went silent, Pacifica stood with a surprised expression on her face with Mabel's pink glove pressed lightly against her cheek. Mabel let out a low gurgle as Pacifica's purple glove contorted her right cheek, left eye wide with shock and the right closed from the impact. The crowd roared from the first clean hit of the match landed, Mabel backed away from the punch in a slight daze from Pacifica's surprise counter.

 **Ding**

Pacifica stopped her follow up, she lowered her gloves and went back to her corner. Mabel snapped out of her daze and followed suit her cheek slightly red from the punch.

Pacifica sat on the stool provided by Dipper and rested her arms on the ropes.

"Impressive speed there with that counter, nobody saw that coming" Dipper said as he toweled of Pacifica's sweat, he then reached for a water bottle and offered her a drink which she took.

"But, now it's time to go on the offense, it's pretty obvious Mabel is faster than you and going to try and wear down your defense with those quick jabs, but you appear to have some more power in your punch than her" Dipper said as he massaged Pacifica's shoulders.

Pacifica took in Dipper's words, she saw that her last punch took a bit out of Mabel, and she knew that Mabel would run out her stamina if she just kept throwing punches.

"So I suggest you keep your distance and stay on your toes, tag her with quick jabs and weaken the body, go in only when you're sure she can't follow up or a knockdown opportunity shows itself" Dipper said as he gave Pacifica her mouthpiece.

Pacifica couldn't believe that she was agreeing with Dipper as she nodded her head his plan made sense. Mabel sat in her corner smiling joy and excitement emanating from her, but within her was a glint of seriousness that said she was going to pay Pacifica back for the punch.

 **Ding**

Round 2 began and both competitors came out slow and began circling again, Pacifica took to the offensive and fired two quick jabs toward Mabel's head. Mabel blocked those two shots and fired a right hook which Pacifica ducked and countered with a jab to Mabel's abdomen. Mabel grunts and launches an uppercut that makes Pacifica Back off while leaving her face open. Mabel advanced ready to take the advantage, Pacifica in a panic launched a sloppy right jab which Mabel easily slipped pass. Mabel smiled as she sunk a hook into Pacifica Abs, leaving her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Mabel then followed up with an uppercut that rocked Pacifica's head upward sweat flying from her face, Mabel then rocked Pacifica's head to the left and then right with two powerful hooks. Pacifica took a step back, eyes shut tight, and still reeling from the assault, and Mabel prepared to put Pacifica down with a hook to the head. In the instant Mabel launched the hook, Pacifica's eyes shot open and the launched her own punch plowing right into Mabel's breast. Mabel's punched stopped before it could make an impact, her face grimaced in pain, forced to step back and cover her chest.

Pacifica was surprised by how fast she was able to recover from Mabel's assault and in fact she felt completely unharmed and wasn't even tired from the assault. Pacifica saw Mabel's opening and capitalized by shooting a jab that nailed Mabel in her cheek. Mabel grunts but quickly retaliates firing a right hook. Pacifica dips under it and plants a left in Mabel's gut, causing the air to escape Mabel's lungs and lower her gloves leaving her face unprotected. Pacifica launches a straight to Mabel's face rocking it the side sweat flying from her face and her mouthpiece popping out slightly. Before Pacifica could follow up on that Mabel hit the mat landing on her side, the referee got in front of Pacifica telling her to go to her corner.

Pacifica complied walking to her corner, smiling as the ref began to count she couldn't believe what she just did. The referee only got to three when Mabel got to her fours, head shaking and quickly on her feet telling the ref she's ready to continue, though it was evident that she lost a lot of steam from that last hit. Once the ref gave the okay to continue Pacifica gave a devious smile and immediately rushed Mabel throwing a flurry of jabs to her face and body. Mabel went completely defensive covering up from Pacifica's rain of fist and slowly backing away from the assault. Pacifica was surprised by how she was able kept up the pressure and not slow down a bit pushing Mabel against the ropes. Mabel leaned into the ropes defending her head from Pacifica's Punches, but leaving her body open allowing Pacifica to get in powerful blows to her gut. Mabel's eye's narrowed at Pacifica as she shot out from the ropes and wrapped her arms around Pacifica's neck and rested her head on Pacifica's shoulder.

Pacifica froze from this slightly confused at this hug from straight out of nowhere, but then she remembered the game when a fighter was low on stamina or health in a round and couldn't make it to the next round they could initiate a clinch to regain some strength. Realizing this Pacifica attempted to shake Mabel off, but Mabel then shoved Pacifica getting her off balance, Mabel showed more life after clinch giving Pacifica a confident smile though tiredness could still be seen on her. Mabel rushed Pacifica hitting her with another right to the cheek, Mabel smiled seeing her fist planted squarely on Pacifica's cheek. But like before the punch had no effect on her, Pacifica even smiled after receiving the punch. Mabel growled looking actually angry at how ineffectual her punches were as she launched a left that Pacifica dipped under. Mabel roared and then began throwing punches at random hoping that one will land and slow her down.

Pacifica easily danced around the sloppy punches a smile across her face from how she was dominating Mabel. Mabel let loose a raging battle cry as she reared her right fist back hoping to launch Pacifica across the ring, Pacifica saw the punch a mile away and leaned dodging it while also a smile crept across her face as she launched a straight right that nailed Mabel right in the center of her face. Mabel's face rebounded off Pacifica's punch her gloves lowered to her side, a dazed expression on her face as her head bobbed a bit. Pacifica could barely contain her excitement as she took the advantage and dug her left into Mabel's abs. Mabel's eyes bulged and she let out a gag as the fist was removed from her abs, her head sloped down and her gloves moved towards her abs in an attempt to ease the pain. Pacifica smiled at the open target she had, she then felt a sudden surge go through both her fists, and she looked down and saw both of her gloved hands were glowing purple. She then remembered that in the game as the fight goes on by landing good and powerful blows you build up a power meter, and once it is filled the player would be able to unleash a number of devastating super moves. Pacifica's smiled broaden as the brought her right fist back as began to blaze with purple fire, she then launched it at incredible speeds yelling

"Hurricane Hook"

It landed perfectly on Mabel's cheek, her right eye wide in pain, sweat flying from her face, and saliva shooting out from her mouth. Pacifica pushed with all her might, her punch sent Mabel into multiple 360 spins. For 3 whole seconds Mabel spun on her toes like a top, after the 3 seconds she finally stopped facing Pacifica. Mabel's eyes were on Pacifica but she saw nothing but a blur in front of her, her gloves were down, knees were shaking, both her cheeks were bruised her left being the worse from the previous hit, and her abs had two bruises. Mabel just stood there slightly swaying, breathing heavily, and sweat pouring from her face as Pacifica stood inches away preparing to finish off her opponent. She fired a right that would put Mabel on the canvas for good.

 **Ding**

The sound of the bell stopped Pacifica punch it only lightly tapped Mabel's exposed cheek which caused Mabel's pink mouthpiece to fallout of her mouth and onto the mat. The referee told Pacifica to return to her corner, she gladly obliged high off her near victory walking back to her corner with a lively and confident step, Mabel slowly slumped back to her corner breathing heavily. Pacifica sat on her stool giddy from her performance and apparently so was the crowd as the cheers of her name became more plentiful and loud, there were still cheers for Mabel but they were barely audible compared to Pacifica's. She looked to Mabel's corner as her faceless seconds began working feverishly to bring some strength back to Mabel, the referee was there probably asking if she was right enough to continue. Pacifica then noticed something the referee was no longer that mysterious blonde man, but now that redheaded girl who works the register at the Mystery Shack, she questioned the sudden change but then chalked it up to weird dream logic. Dipper appeared in front of her and offered her a water bottle which she took and drank from

"That was a great round Pacifica, three more seconds and the win would've been yours" he said very impressed.

Dipper took Pacifica by the chin which caused her blush, he moved her head side to side getting a good look at both of her unscathed cheeks

"Those punches should have left a mark but they aren't even red" Dipper said curiously.

Pacifica smiled looking directly into Dipper's eyes "Guess I'm a lot tougher than you and your sister thought" she said in a slightly seductive tone, this caused Dipper's cheeks to redden a bit.

Dipper's face went serious "Well despite your invincibility I would advise that don't take anymore punches like that, and don't go doing flurries like that you'll tire yourself out" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Pacifica did wonder how she felt no pain from Mabel's punches and seemed to not lose a single bit of stamina from her fight, well this was her dream so it was obvious that she would win, in this case she got all of the buffed up cheats codes.

"Don't worry Dipper I'm on a roll right now, and I ain't gonna stop till I knock her out" she said confidently as she draped her right leg over her left.

Dipper looked annoyed a Pacifica "Mabel's dazed not unconscious, I know her and as long as she has life in her she'll keep fighting, and will try to find a way" Dipper said seriously.

 **Ding**

Pacifica rose from her stool a confident smirk on her face and pounded both of her gloves together

"This match is over Dipper, tell Mabel she gave me a good workout when she wakes up" she strode to the center ring.

Mabel stood up slowly, she had regained some strength from her rest, but she was clearly still drained from the last round her gloves in a low guard and a lot of sweat still on her face. They both met in the center and began circling each other, Pacifica looked at Mabel's exhausted and bruised face and smiled

"I definitely needed a dream like this after all the stuff my parents put me through last week, I've never felt a rush like this before, wish I could have a bit more of a challenge though" Pacifica thought to herself.

Outside the ring the blonde haired man sat at the commentators table with a devilish grin on his face

"I was thinking the same thing llama, let's see if we can even the playing field a bit" he snapped his fingers a blue flame spark emitting from them.

A blue wave washed over Pacifica sending a chill down her spine, but she quickly dismissed it focusing on what's in front of her.

Mabel saw her momentary lapse and acted on it, she fired a left jab. It's hit it's mark landing on Pacifica's cheek, but this time Pacifica's eyes widen as the glove impacted she felt a surge of pain that from her cheek and stumbled a step back. Mabel was also surprised by the sudden effectiveness of her punches but did not dwell on it, advancing on her advantage she plowed a fist into Pacifica abs. Pacifica's eyes widen as she gaged from the punch, her arms lowered to cover her abs. But Mabel was not done yet as she fired a right nailing Pacifica in her cheek sending to the side sweat and a little bit of saliva flying from her face. Mabel Launched an uppercut hit Pacifica's chin sending it upward eyes wide in shock, Pacifica stumbled back and onto the ropes. Mabel advanced and began firing shot after shot to Pacifica's abdomen, Pacifica gagged and squealed from each hit towards her stomach, body jerking back against the ropes from each hit. After nine unanswered punches Mabel's fists glowed pink, she reared her right back as it erupted with pink flames.

"Gut Drill"

Mabel yelled as the pink fireball rocketed towards Pacifica's stomach, Pacifica couldn't react to the oncoming punch she was still frozen from the pain. The punch impacted onto Pacifica's abs with a thud the whole audience heard and she folded over the punch like paper. Her eyes wide and her cheeks full of air ready escape, she finally spat out her purple mouthpiece a stream of saliva connecting it to her mouth. Pacifica's eyes almost went into her head as she flopped face first into the canvas flat on her breast and stomach butt slightly raised, the referee ushered Mabel to her corner a smile came onto her face due to her first knockdown. Pacifica laid on the mat eyes squeezed shut trying to ease the burning pain in her stomach, she heard the redhead girl begin to count her out. Pacifica thought about just lying there, hoping that if she squeezed her eyes hard enough she'll wake up in her bed, she just wanted the pain to end. But, something went off in her mind it told her to get up, she wasn't sure what is was or why she was following it as she rose by the count of seven. She faced the redheaded girl, she finally remembered her name was Wendy

"Are you alright enough to continue" Wendy asked hold her gloved hands Pacifica nodded.

Wendy gave to okay to continue and backed off. Pacifica was still questioning why she got up, she couldn't explain it but it was like a passion, a fire that kept burning and pushed her to keep fighting, it was that or she was stupid. She approached Mabel and began circling, Mabel fired off an uppercut, Pacifica backed off and attempted to counter but she found herself slower than before. Mabel dodged and hit Pacifica's cheek with a strong right hook that jerked her head back and sent her into a neutral corner, Mabel rushed Pacifica into the corner hit her with lefts and rights sending her head side to side. When Pacifica managed to get her guard up to her face, Mabel moved down hitting her body and breast. Pacifica squealed a bit from the hits as she rushed forward clinching with Mabel, she breathed heavily trying to regain some strength. Mabel was able to land a few body blows till the referee separated them. Pacifica stood some strength regained but still drained, Mabel came forward hit Pacifica with multiple jabs that knocked her head back and forth.

 **Ding**

Mabel stopped her assault and walked back to her corner, Pacifica followed suit to her though she moved slower this time. Bruises on her cheeks, breast, one under her right eye, the heavy bruising on her abdomen. She fell onto her stool a Dipper went to work on her toweling of her sweat and working on the bruises. She drank from a bottle and spat into a bucket Dipper provided, she was in a great amount of pain from that horrible round if she were herself she would've told Dipper to throw in the towel. But, she wasn't something inside was telling her to see this through to the end, and then there was the rush. Not like from her previous round of dominating Mabel, this was something else it was fiercer than before, she knows that she is not some kind of masochist. Maybe she just enjoyed the battle, she asked for a challenge, she got it.

"Do you want to stop"

Pacifica looked up right into Dippers eyes

"Pacifica, do you want to stop" he said stone serious.

Pacifica didn't want to stop she wanted to win not for her families reputation, not for her ego, not even because it was Mabel she was fighting, she just wanted to win.

"I can keep going Dipper" Pacifica said her voice clearly drained but within it was a nugget of confidence that made Dipper smile

He ruffled Pacifica's hair put his forehead against her "I thought so princess".

Pacifica blushed at how close Dipper was to her it made her feel uncomfortable, but it also made feel something else something her mind was telling her to drop immediately.

 **Ding**

Round 4 came and Pacifica rose from her stool, Dipper outside the ring giving her the thumbs up. Pacifica took a deep breath and got into a defensive stance, her eyes widen in surprise when she saw Mabel standing in the center ring no stance, no guard, just her right arm extended out looking Pacifica dead in the eye. Pacifica knew nothing of actual boxing outside of her game, but she knew what this was. She dropped her guard and walked to the center ring, she stood and arm's length from Mabel, extended her own arm and bumped her glove against Mabel's. Mabel gave a kind and friendly smile to this, even Pacifica gave a genuine friendly smile they both backed off and began to circle each other. Pacifica knew she running out of steam and from the look on Mabel's face so was she, they were going to put everything they had into this round. Pacifica made the first move firing two jabs that hit Mabel square in the face, she launched a hook that Mabel dipped under it firing her own hook to Pacifica's abs. The hit stalled Pacifica for a second allowing Mabel to hit her across the face with a right and a left. Mabel attempted another right but Pacifica brought her arm up to block it and countered with a left hook to Mabel's swollen cheek making her stumble to the left a bit. Pacifica advanced with an uppercut shooting Mabel's head up, Mabel brought her arms up blocking the two hits aimed at her head. Pacifica then fired a barrage of punches to the stomach and breast pushing Mabel to a neutral corner, once her back hit the corner Pacifica moved her barrage to her guard trying to break it.

Mabel shot out of the corner clinching with Pacifica, she answered to this with body shots but Mabel refused to let go Wendy eventually made them separate. They approached each other again Mabel this time made the first move with multiple jabs to the head each making Pacifica take a step back, after 4 unanswered jabs Pacifica dodged the fifth and launched a right hook that hit Mabel's cheek. Pacifica then fired a hook to the body that made Mabel jump a bit, Pacifica hit Mabel with a left and right hook as her head jerked both ways her gloves lowered a bit leaving her open. Pacifica felt the surge again and her gloves glowed purple, she did not hesitate bringing her fist back and launching a purple meteor of an uppercut.

"Rocket Uppercut"

Pacifica yelled the uppercut landed square on Mabel's chin, her eyes went wide as her body went flying a yard in the air, sweat and saliva went flying as Mabel's mouthpiece flew out of her mouth. Mabel landed on her back spread eagle on the mat her eyes almost rolling into her head as her mouthpiece land two feet away from her. Pacifica leaned heavily onto her corner praying that Mabel would stay down as she took deep long breathes trying to regain some stamina just in case. Mabel moved after hearing two, she got to her hands a knees reached for her mouthpiece and reinserted it, she was up by nine. Mabel's eyes were duller and her guard was a lot sloppier, she was on her last legs and Pacifica was determined to knock her off them. Pacifica rushed Mabel with a straight that knocked her head back, Pacifica kept up the pressure with jabs and hooks to head body and breast Mabel only able to block a few in her dazed state. With each hit Pacifica landed a chunk of her stamina vanished and her punches became slower and sloppier, till they just became wild haymakers.

Before Mabel's back could touch the ropes, she dipped under one of the haymakers and gave Pacifica strong body blow. Pacifica's eye's bulged and she coughed, before the air could return to her lungs Mabel's glove impacted right on her mouth. Mabel went on the offensive, paying Pacifica back for every punch earlier, Pacifica tried to bring her gloves up to defend but Mabel was able to knock them away and continue her assault. Pacifica's back hit a neutral corner she put her arms on Mabel's neck as Mabel's fired quick jabs to her abdomen. Pacifica saw the pink glow and knew what was coming, Mabel stopped her assault to rear her fist back. Pacifica grit her teeth and let out a primal yell, as she threw a punch with all her might right into Mabel's face. Mabel's head flew back from the hit her mouthpiece flying out with a sweat and saliva trailing her face, Pacifica thought that finally did it. Mabel's foot stomped on the ground as she righted herself from the punch, her fist erupting in pink flames

"Piercing Straight"

The pink comet soared through the air nailing Pacifica dead center in the face, the back of her head hitting the corner. Mabel kept Pacifica pinned with her fist as Pacifica's body twitched, after a few seconds Pacifica's body went limp her arms falling to her side. Mabel removed her fist, Pacifica's eyes were glazed over and she let out a low moan her mouthpiece fell to the ground. Pacifica swayed a bit before falling to her knees, she continued to sway looking like she wasn't even sure where she was now, and finally fell flat on her face bouncing a bit as she hit the mat. Pacifica's world went black she wondered if it was possible to have a dream in a dream or if she was just going to wake up, light returned to her world when she heard Wendy call out three. Pacifica told her body to move but it was slow to respond and her arms didn't have the strength to carry her, by the count of five she managed to crawl to the ropes using them as a support. She used every ounce of strength she had left to climb those three ropes, by seven she pulled herself up to the second rope before she could move to the third a surge of pain went through her originating from her stomach she lost her grip and fell on the bottom rope. Her upper body hung outside the ring right arm dangling and her blonde hair covering her face she didn't move as she heard Wendy yell

"TEN"

 **Ding, Ding**

"Winner by Knockout in round 4 and still undefeated… Mabel Pines" a voice resonated through the stadium and a chorus of cheers rang out.

Outside the ring the Blonde hair man laughed hysterically almost falling out of his chair

"Woo… that was one way to spend an evening, I should thank llama for the laughs" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes

And with a snap of his fingers he disappeared into blue flames an echo of his laugh left behind. Pacifica managed to right herself looking right up into the stadium lights, despite everything, putting in her all, doing things she never thought she could do, she lost she lost in her own dream. Pacifica felt miserable she could feel tears welling up in the sides of her swollen eyes, suddenly a shadow came over her, and Pacifica moved her head to face the shadow. Mabel stood above her smile shown through her shadowed face

"Great the figment of my imagination is going to mock me, Maybe this is some weird dream karma representing my own ego" Pacifica thought annoyed and eyes closed.

When Pacifica opened her eyes and saw Mabel's glove in front of her face, she looked up and saw Mabel's face no longer obscured by shadows it was really bruised swelling on her cheeks, her left eye was swelling she could still see through it, and a big bruise on her chin. Pacifica thought if Mabel was the winner and she looked like that what did she look like, Pacifica's face wasn't as bad as Mabel's the heavy bruising was on her body her abs having multiple patches of purple, her cheeks were purple, her right eye was swelling, and a big bruise right in the center of her face.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to take my hand" Mabel said cheerfully

Pacifica was surprised by this kindness she grabbed Mabel's arm and was brought up to her feet. As soon as she was right up Mabel brought her in for a hug, Pacifica hissed a bit her body sore from this entire ordeal.

"Oh thank you, thank you, so much for this Pacifica" Mabel said excitedly

"Why are you thanking me for anything, you won what is there to thank me for" Pacifica said confused.

"I knew win or lose this was going to be a great match, you gave me your all and I to you, it was just so much fun" Mabel said releasing the hug facing Pacifica

Pacifica didn't say it but it was fun and she did put her all into it.

"You wouldn't mind a rematch would you" Mabel asked shyly

Pacifica flinched at the question but relaxed and answered "Sure, once my stomach stops throbbing and I regain feeling in my arms"

Mabel smiled a replied "I guess the same can be said about my face" she let out a hearty laugh, almost as if it were infectious Pacifica joined in.

Pacifica stopped once a towel obscured her vision, Dipper walked up to the two and dropped it on top of Pacifica's head

"Good match you two, Mabel I'm surprised you were able to recover from that last punch" Dipper said to his twin

"Yeah honestly I think I just got lucky with that, and what do you think you're doing complimenting me when your girlfriend is right behind you" Mabel said annoyed.

Pacifica's eyes went wide "His what now" she yelled

Dipper lifted Pacifica's chin so they're eyes met

"Although you lost I think you still deserve a reward for a battle well fought" he said softly as his face came closer to hers.

Pacifica's face flared up and her mind raced as Dipper inched closer and closer, yet she didn't move or try to push him away

"Dipper…this is….I….What" she stuttered as his lips were centimeters apart from her.

In a single instant her eyes burned with rage and her teeth bared, she pushed Dipper back rearing her fist back screaming

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

She fired her fist at a surprised and terrified Dipper, Mabel looking surprised from the sidelines, the fist was a mere inch away from Dipper's face when he, Mabel, and the whole stadium disappeared in to a purple mist.

Pacifica screamed throwing a punch, but was confused by the lack of an impact she opened her eyes to meet her bedroom ceiling and chandelier. She shot up from her bed and looked around taking in her room, she got out of her bed and ran up to a full body mirror, she was no longer an adult now back I the body of a twelve year old. She gave off a sigh of relief, though she enjoyed the strange dream it was exhausting even though she just woke up.

"Miss Pacifica are you up, your parents are requesting you downstairs for breakfast" she heard one of the servants say from outside her bedroom door.

"I'll be down in a minute" Pacifica said

She was about to turn but gave a quick glance to the mirror, she got in the boxing stance she remembered from her dream and threw two jabs. She wondered if it was possible for her dream self to become her real self, she turned around a went to her walk in closet, she wouldn't mind having another dream like that whenever she was stressed, minus that love crazy Dipper. She blushed at the thought from the dream, but forced it out of her mind

"I will never associate myself with that freak for anything in my life" She said annoyed

She went in the closet to prepare herself for the day and the party that was to take place.

 _Note: If you like what you read and want to see more please leave a comment and maybe a suggestion. I like to write boxing stories for fun maybe I'll take one of your idea's, you will be credited if I do it_


End file.
